Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle brake system and to a method for controlling the brake system.
Description of the Prior Art
The invention is provided for a so-called hybrid vehicle brake system, a term referring to a brake system that has a hydraulic service brake system and an additional for example electromechanical service brake system. For example, the hydraulic service brake system acts on the wheels of a front axle of a motor vehicle and the additional service brake system acts on the wheels of a rear axle. The hydraulic service brake system has a muscular force-actuatable master cylinder with a brake booster and one or more hydraulic wheel brakes that are connected to the master cylinder. If the additional service brake system is an electromechanical one, then it has one or more electromechanical wheel brakes. A hybrid brake system of this kind has been disclosed by patent application DE 103 19 663 A1.